The Best Christmas Gift
by Yukicchi-chan
Summary: Lucy hasn't fucked anyone in a whole year, but she doesn't give up. She follows Cana's advice and decide to get laid before the Christmas party, making sure to close this year with a golden key. What would happen when two certain dragon slayers and certain spirit offered to help? What if she accepted it? Two-shoots. Lemon.


**The best Christmas Gift**

_By Yukicchichan_

"So who's the lucky guy that gets to fuck you on Christmas?" Cana asked me.

I had been there for quite a while and despite the fact that it was almost midday I had been drinking way more than I should. But I couldn't force myself to care, I needed to throw all of my sorrow somewhere.

Seeing the face I made she quickly kept going, even if a bit mockingly.

"Or the jerk that stole your 'everything' and broke your heart?"

I'm not even sure if that made it worse, I was incredibly fucked up anyway.

"That's the problem! There's no 'lucky guy' or 'jerk'!" I had the feeling I was probably speaking too loud, but I couldn't make myself care after all those drinks "I didn't have anyone the whole year! Actually, I haven't really fucked anyone the whole damn year!"

"What?" I heard the shocked question coming from Laxus. Oh yeah, we had been talking with him and Gajeel too.

"How did you even manage that?" This time the question came from Gajeel.

"How would I know?! Every time I managed to get a guy Natsu would scare him away or something and no one ever approached me on our missions since I always had two morons and a pissed Erza around me! It's almost ridiculous!"

Gajeel and Laxus started laughing their heads off, but it looked like Cana had something else to say.

"You need to do something about it! You still have a whole afternoon and those morons went to a mission that only ends before our Christmas party. You solve your problem and come talk to me tonight, now I need to arrange some fucks for myself before Papa notices I slipped away! Bye!"

And before her daddy or I could notice she was out of the guild.  
I sighed.

"How the hell am I supposed to find someone to get laid with?"

"Well, I think we might be able to help you with that." A voice said in my right, I turned my head only to surprisingly stare at Laxus with a smirk on his face.

" '_We?' " _I asked repeating what he said.

"If you are gonna do it, you better do it properly" I heard Gajeel say on my other side.

I suddenly felt strong arms hug my waist from behind.

"But no threesomes, I'd rather not play with another guy's dick" I heard Loki's voice say from behind me.

"Don't even think about it" I heard Gajeel growl.

"So we are leaving now, but I wanna be back for Christmas party." I said with a pout. Without even considering refusing them, it was out of question, I had been way too horny for way too long.

"Sure, whatever." Laxus agreed.

And with that the four of us left happily to our new destination. I wasn't even sure where it was, but they looked like they knew where they were taking me so why bother asking?

In a few minutes we were already at a big wooden house that was out of town, but close enough to the guild so you would only take 10 minutes to get there without running.

"So, where are we?" I asked plainly.

"My place." Laxus answered never stopping to look at me. The three of them simply entered through the unlocked front door. And not having another option I followed them.

As soon as we came in Laxus dropped at couch and bluntly stated.

"I'm the last one. Always leave the best to the end" He said with a wink.

"I'm the first since it was my idea." He said already grabbing my waist and dragging me upstairs, not that I minded, I wasn't even sure ehat he meant by _his _idea.

My brain immediately started working. How would be doing it with him? His strong hands would be all over my body and hopefully that gorgeous mouth of his too.

He would obviously be the sadist type, but I didn't mind being the masochist just this one. But what really made me curious was latest humor that was spreading through the guild. They used to say that his body was almost completely pierced, even on his cock. My mouth watered with this thought.

I unconsciously licked my lips as Gajeel opened the door with a smirk on his face.

"Let's skip the bullshit." Was the only thing I heard before being slammed against the closest wall as I heard the door being closed and locked.

My lips were immediately sealed by his, strongly enough for me to know they would look swollen until nightfall.

His hands were already trailing the way up from my legs, everywhere he touched was almost on fire. Poor Natsu if he ever thought his flames were hot.

His fingers slightly blushed against my tight making me moan even louder as our tongues battled for dominance. A battle that I knew he would win, but I would most definitely not lose.

But instead of stopping there his hands kept getting higher and higher taking my shirt with him.

Our lips parted only for a second, enough for my shirt end up by the other side of the room. We kept kissing, with my back slammed against the wall, but he somehow managed to get rid of my skirt too.

I felt myself being carried away from my previous position only to be thrown at the bed. I immediately felt emptiness, his hot fingers were no longer touching me, but as I looked up everything disappeared.

The only thing I could see were the lust filled red eyes staring at my almost naked body as if he was the predator and I the poor prey that was about to be eaten. I couldn't help, but smile at the thought, I hoped I was a delicious meal.

This moment didn't last too long, because faster than I could watch his body was already over me and his lips in my jaw.

This time my lips were free and I moaned louder than I thought was possible. I felt his delicious lips licking my neck and I felt his warm lips mercilessly suck my neck making sure he left a mark before he kept his way down to my boobs.

His skilled fingers took my bra just before his lips covered my nipples. His tongue teased my already sensitive nipple and then he sucked hard, making me scream with pleasure. He quickly gave the same treatment with the other side amused when he received a similar reaction.

He licked his way to my aching chore, but instead of surrounding my wet folds with his blessed mouth he stopped at my tights and kept teasing me there, slightly brushing against the region I wanted his tongue to be in.

"Gajeel, stop teasing! Do it already!"

He raised his head only a bit and answered with an innocent smile on his face.

"Do what?"

"Lick it already." I might be high and horny, but I still had some dignity.

He sucked my tight, hard, but instead of taking my extremely annoying light blue lace panties of he only, he only answered my affirmation with another question.

"Lick what?"

I bit my lip, knowing what he wanted me to say. Who would guess? Black Steel Gajeel was into dirty talking, but I don't think I was brave enough to say my wishes out loud.

However as soon as Gajeel kept sucking I couldn't stop it. I needed it, I needed him to finally put his goddamn mouth on that spot that was incredibly wet be know.

He sucked one last time and I held back a scream. Fuck it.

"Lick my wet pussy. Now." I said almost as an order, and even though Gajeel hated being ordered around I think he didn't mind following my orders just this once.

Before I could finish my sentence properly my panties had been ripped off and were already thrown out of bed.

I pouted a bit.

"My favorite underwear." But before I could complain any further I felt Gajeel's lips covering my aching area.

His lips were massaging my wet folds, his teeth slowly brushing against my sensitive skin and his lips were doing the most perfect job I had ever felt in my clit. I was in heaven.

He lightly bighted me and I screamed as he swiftly sucked me. I couldn't bear it any longer.

I let go. That only made the iron mage between my legs suck harder, taking everything I had, which made me scream even more.

Poor Laxus, as if his dragon hearing wasn't bad enough he'd have to listen to everything I was doing, not counting Loke of couse, 'cause I bet that if Laxus had any neighbors they'd be complaining by now.

When I finally felt myself calming down, even if only a bit, I turned my gaze towards Gajeel. The image of one of the sexiest member of the guild between my legs, with his lips clearly wet and a satisfied smirk on his face almost made me come again.

Paying attention now…When did he take his shirt off?

I could stop and replay everything that happened in my mind and maybe get an answer, but we were almost a the best part and I couldn't just stop him. Besides the view of a shirtless Gajeel was totally worth forgetting all of my questions.

He slowly crawled the whole way up to my body making sure I felt all of his muscles brushing against me, even a certain part the lay behind his boxers.

Hang on. Boxers? We were his pants?

Well, whatever. Hopefully he wouldn't be needing them anytime soon. But, Dear Mavis, it looked like Gajeel was even faster stripping than Gray. And that wasn't a complaint.

He let our lips get together, forcing the way with his tongue. Tasting me mixed on the sweet taste that only Gajeel had couldn't be anymore erotic.

Without even trying to resist the temptation I slowly took his boxers off, laying my hand on his dick. I couldn't help, but notice that he indeed had piercings down there. Mavis, what a man full of wonderful surprises.

I stroke him a bit, but soon enough I guided his cock to my entrance. I let him stay there for while, knowing he'd do it when he was ready, but I couldn't refuse my own wishes. I felt all his tonned sweet muscles as I let my hands make the way back to his hair.

When I less expected I felt him come in with one rough thrust. I screamed, letting go of his lips.

He slowly pushed himself out only to come in again with another thrust as hard as the other one if not harder. I felt his warm lips surround my nipple and suck it, hard.

I don't think I'd have voice enough to keep speaking tomorrow, I couldn't stop screaming.

He rithimically thrust incide me as he took good care of both of my boobs, building me higher than I thought that was possible until I felt like I couldn't handle it anymore. It was too much.

I let go screaming his name.

I should thank them later for chossing Laxus' house. I'd be way too embarrassed if I had to deal with complaining neighboors just because I was fucking a guy.

He came right after me, right after he heard me screaming his name.

We let go as soon as it was over. He lay there on top of me for a few minutes before he threw himself at my side, his arm still embracing me as we heard a soft knock on the door.

He got up and dressed up, laying a soft kiss on my lips before putting his mouth close to my ear.

"I wish we could stay like this until we fell asleep, but it's no longer my turn. Anyway, just remember that if you want to repeat the dose just call me. Any day, any time I'll be there for you." It was nothing, but a faint whisper.

He slowly dragged himself out of me and opened the door, leaving the room.

I stood there for less than a few seconds, stunned. I was far from drunk for a while now, but I wasn't about to stop them. It felt so damn good.

I laid in bed exhausted,but I turned my head to look at the man that waited for me by the door.

I looked to all oh his body, my mind going crazy with all of the things we could do specifically with his experience. I sighed.

Only then I saw a lustful pair of eyes looking at me, together with a soft voice inquiring what seemed the sexiest question I had ever heard.

"Are you ready?"


End file.
